


[Podfic] No Place Like Home

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Kinda, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rimming, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky's in his undershirt and suspenders with a frayed paperback in his hand, just stood up from the armchair by the bedroom door, the other one in the tub with his hair tied up in a bun like a gal and little pearl earrings besides.Besides, well.The metal arm and all.





	[Podfic] No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666857) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



 

Art by the miraculous [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus). 

**Download[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpYzRhckVGZmxXRm8/view?usp=sharing)**   (21 MB)  Length: 31:03 MB

If you like, reblog on [Tumbl](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/164910943429/podfic-no-place-like-home-quietnight-captain)r!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a witty note all planned out for this but then a conversation with silentwalrus led to the AMAZING fanart above and my mind was blown. Whatever thoughts I had, whoosh, gone. The "Do Not Disturb" version of this will be appearing on my bathroom door post haste, and never again will anyone dare to interrupt my lavender scented alone time. 
> 
> Additional thanks to silentwalrus for the music: "Black Mambo" by Glass Animals
> 
> And finally, thanks to asocialconstruct for permission to record!
> 
> Please note that no Actual Supersoldiers were bubble-bathed in the course of this story. But I imagine that upon Bucky's return to the present era something like the scene depicted would definitely have taken place.


End file.
